


Twice as Nice

by kaesaria



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Humor, Jealousy, M/M, Smutty ending, light porn with a little plot, two Steves with one Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-10 19:05:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8929588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaesaria/pseuds/kaesaria
Summary: “So... there are two of you now.” Tony doesn’t sound all that concerned about it. More intrigued than anything else, dark eyes sliding deliberately up Steve’s body and down—the other Steve’s, which is kind of alarming. And confusing._____Written in response to Carlza's prompt for the Cap-IM Holiday Exchange.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [carzla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/carzla/gifts).



> Prompt: An encounter with an alien/magical object/Loki ends up with Steve being split into two: the awkward-dorky-kid-from-Brooklyn and the sexy-leader-of-the-Avengers-Captain-America. Tony sympathizes with the whole situation and is trying to fix it (really he is!) but he also really, really wants to enjoy having two Steves to himself. Both Steves look identical but have different aspects of Steve.

“So... there are two of you now.” Tony doesn’t sound all that concerned about it. More intrigued than anything else, dark eyes sliding deliberately up Steve’s body and down—the other Steve’s, which is kind of alarming. And confusing.

Other Steve doesn’t seem particularly confused. Of course. While Steve is busy being awkward, Other Steve—Cool Steve—is playing right into Tony’s game, reading all his signals right and responding in an infuriatingly suave and sexy way. He’s crossing his massive arms across his massive chest to make his massive muscles bulge—seriously, are his own arms that big? Steve sneaks a furtive look down himself to compare—and throwing a smoldering blue come hither look at Tony that’s making the blush intensify over every awkward inch of Steve’s body.

How is it even possible to be both jealous of and embarrassingly turned on by _yourself_?

“I’d make the obvious Doublemint joke,” Tony is positively leering now, and Other Steve is drinking up the attention like a tall glass of milk, “but I’m pretty sure it’d be lost on both of you.”

“Hey, I’d lose myself with you any day,” purrs Cool Steve, uncoiling and moving toward Tony with intent, his whole body emanating the kind of self-assurance Steve has never been able to convey on his best day—

Steve turns and makes a strategic retreat. These guys obviously need some privacy.

And anyway, he can’t decide if it’s awkwardness he can’t handle anymore, or the jealousy… or if it’s the fact that he can’t decide who he’s more turned on by: Tony, or himself.

 

* * *

 

And it’s fine. It’s okay. Cool Steve can have Tony all to himself. It’s not like Tony was ever his, to begin with, so Steve has absolutely no grounds to be irritated. Sure, he’s wanted Tony pretty much since he first met the guy, but Steve’s never been able to bring himself to actually do anything about it. It’s his own fault. And now it’s now it’s apparently too late, since Tony’s got his sights (and God only knows how much more) on another target.

Anyway, no need to be thinking about what they’re getting into, what kind of filthy shenanigans are lurking under the surface of the looks they keep throwing each other, the lingering touches, the constant innuendo...

So yeah. As long as Steve stays clear, they can do whatever they want. Out of sight, out of mind.

Except it’s not exactly out of his mind, is it?

Steve just can’t shake the images, no matter how much he tries: the thought of Tony’s dark eyes on him (either version of him), pupils blown wide with desire… Tanned fingers tracing over sculpted muscles… bodies pressing together…

And of course, Cool Steve would know exactly how to handle Tony’s advances. He’d know what to say, how to react; he wouldn’t fumble for words or botch the flirting the way Steve always does. Not that he wants to flirt with Tony or anything.

So everything’s fine, and Steve leaves them to it.

But nothing ever works out the way it’s supposed to, and after almost a whole week of heroic avoidance, they managed to catch him alone in a quiet hallway off the common area.

“What?” Steve squawks, once he understands what’s happening—that Tony really, actually is propositioning him. Except... not _just_ him.

“I can’t—,” Steve can’t help his eyes darting to Cool Steve, who’s leaning ever-so-languidly against the wall next to Tony, “ _we_ can’t—”

Tony tilts his head down and raises his eyebrows. The dark light of the hallway turns his eyes black and makes the warmth on Steve’s cheeks spread down his neck and chest and—lower.

It was hard enough before, when Steve only had to worry about vague warm fuzzy feelings toward his best friend. But now that Other Steve is in the picture, with his engineered body and his rumbling voice and his perfect—cultivated, Steve thinks meanly—charm… the game is up. It’s official: the low-key (mostly ignore-able) crush has turned into a full-scale inappropriate, constant hum of _want want want_ that’s filling Steve’s head with all kinds of inconvenient images at vastly inconvenient times.

And now Tony’s asking him to act on those inappropriate thoughts.

“Sure you can,” Cool Steve murmurs, sidling up next to Tony and aiming the smoldering blue at _Steve_ now. “Tony wants us, we want him, what’s the issue here?”

“What? We don’t—I mean, I don’t—.” Steve snaps his mouth shut. He just sounds pathetic now.

“Yeah, sorry buddy, the self-denial ship has sailed,” Cool Steve says, his voice warm and intimate and just a tiny bit patronizing. He leans in to whisper right into Steve’s ear, his hot breath rasping against the sensitive skin of Steve’s neck. “I told him.”

Steve rears back and stares daggers into Cool Steve’s eyes. _Told him?_ He can’t just go around telling things to people—especially super secret (inappropriate, private, barely acknowledged-even-to-himself) things that should never be revealed to anyone. Let alone the _object_ of them.

“I don’t _care_ what you told him,” Steve hisses. “You guys can do what you want. It’s why I’ve been trying to give you some space, so you can… do whatever you need to do.”

Wait, is he actually giving Cool Steve his _blessing_ to sleep with Tony (his Tony) now?

Thankfully, before Steve can get into another existential freak-out over this new revelation, Tony rescues him.

“Okay, sorry, no can do,” he says. “I can’t sleep with just one of you.” He runs another longing look over Cool Steve’s bulging biceps, then steps reluctantly away. “That would be weird.”

“ _That_ would be weird?”

Tony rolls his eyes. “Bruce and I are going to figure this out eventually. You’re going to be one person again. And then I’ll be the guy who slept with—half of you? Nuh uh. Too weird, even for me. Anyway, it’d be cheating.”

“Cheating? We’re not even... together,” Steve finishes weakly. Is that the right word? But wait, does this mean that Tony _hasn’t_ already slept with Cool Steve? (And when exactly has Steve started thinking of himself as ‘Uncool Steve’ in his own head?)

“And… you don’t want to be _together_?” Tony’s ability to put a dirty spin on any word has to be rooted in magic. Or enhanced by some kind of futuristic technology.

“Yeah, buddy, think you can’t handle… all of this?”

Steve narrows his eyes. If the guy calls him “buddy” one more time, with that patronizing (sexy) voice of his… “Buddy,” he retorts, “I could go _all day_ with you.”

Blue meets blue, and Steve is intimately familiar the exact shade of challenge-slash-arousal that’s currently coursing through Other Steve’s body.

“Okay, _that’s_ what I’m talking about,” Tony says, voice high with glee.

And it’s only then that Steve realizes he’s been manipulated by the other him… yet again.

Though he can’t really bring himself to regret it. The guy has strategic thinking down, Steve’s got to give him that.

 

* * *

 

So here’s the thing: Steve’s never been able to completely let go before—not in this body—but now he’s suddenly in a bedroom with someone who can, literally, match him strength for strength. Someone he doesn’t have to hold back with even a little bit... and at the same time knows exactly what he likes, what works for him, all the dirty thoughts that have ever crossed his mind. And all the dirty things he’s always wanted to do with Tony.

The thought brings a new coil of arousal into Steve’s belly, low and hot and spreading.

Tony smirks, eyeing him with a knowing look on his face—but then he shifts his eyes past Steve.

“What do you think, Cap?” he asks, “Ready for the festivities to commence?”

Other Ste— _Cap_ (and trust Tony to fix the naming problem for him without even meaning to)—moves closer until he’s right up against Steve’s back. Steve feels eerily familiar arms wrap around him from behind, feels the urgency in the cock pressed to his ass.

“Yes,” Steve answers for him, wriggling back a little. His voice comes out low and breathy, and he can’t help but love the double pleasure of watching the dark, steamy glaze that comes into Tony’s eyes at the same time he hears a low groan from behind him.

“Well, okay then,” Tony says, stepping back with a new gleam in his eyes. He literally rubs his hands together before ordering, “Strip, both of you, I want a good look at what I'm dealing with here.”

And... that’s it, that’s push Steve's cock needed to get fully hard, all remaining inhibition (sanity?) melting away. He quickly pulls away from Cap and starts stripping off his t-shirt and jeans faster than he’s ever managed before, hopping a little as he pulls off his socks.

When he looks up, he sees that Cap has done the same. It’s like looking into a mirror: same shape, same muscles, same flush spreading over the same skin... except unbelievably hotter.

Steve drops his last sock and reaches out to touch. It feels—daring, and he has disjointed moment of reverse-deja-vu (though Peggy’s hand had been a lot smaller)—then his fingers touch warm flesh and soft skin stretched over perfect muscles. Blue eyes are blown to black in front of him, and he curls his hand behind a familiar neck and pulls Cap toward him. Soft, moist lips press against his, hot and eager and perfectly (jarringly) matched, and—it’s _electric_.

Steve doesn’t pull away for a long time—he know’s exactly how long he (they) can go without air—and when they finally come apart, Cap is panting just as hard as he is.

Steve turns to look at Tony, who’s staring at them open-mouthed. It’s possible he may be drooling a little bit. Steve slides his hand down Cap’s stomach and curls his hand around a familiar cock.

“What do you think, Tony?” For the first time, Steve’s voice comes out just as suave as the other guy’s. “Can you handle all of this?” He feels Cap smirk into his neck.

“Probably not,” Tony says, “but it’s not like that’s going to stop me.”

 

* * *

 

And it doesn’t. Not for a long time, anyway—longer than Steve had expected, even, though he’d never had but the highest estimation of Tony’s staying power.

He does need to take a break for a little while after round four—or was it five?—but that’s okay. Because Steve(s) can go all day.

Especially when they’re putting on a show for Tony.

**Author's Note:**

> All comments and kudos are cherished! <3


End file.
